


Łzy Hery

by kameyla_02



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kameyla_02/pseuds/kameyla_02
Summary: płakała cicho i gorzko w ciemnościach swych komnat...





	1. Lete

**Zapomnienie.**

            **Ambrozja** była teraz dla niej zbyt słodka. 

Bogowie śmiali się i tańczyli w wielkiej sali.  Apollo raczył zgromadzonych swoją piękną grą na lirze i śpiewem.

          Purpurowe oczy śledziły ze znudzeniem bogów kręcących się przy głównym stole pełnym ambrozji i nektaru; złote kolie, pierścienie i korona błyszczały na jej ciele w ostatni dzień lata, a suknię miała białą z wyciętym dekoltem. 

         Siedziała plecami do męża, jedną dłonią opierając się o bogato zdobione oparcie tronu, a drugą wspierając się o wysoki wiśniowy stół. 

— Nie miałeś prawa go tu przyprowadzać — powiedziała gorzko, odwracając głowę w stronę jej największej nienawiści, Heraklesa. _Nie miałeś prawa mnie ośmieszyć w ten sposób;_ pragnie powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymuje. Dopija nektar z kielicha i dodaje: — To również moje królestwo.      

— To  jednak ja jestem królem wszystkich bogów — odpowiedział. — Dopóki noszę koronę i dzierżę władzę, będę robił na co mam ochotę, żono. 

Zamrugała powiekami i zacisnęła szczęki. Drżała patrząc na swego męża. Jej smukłe i filigranowe dłonie zacisnęła w pięści.  
               Chociaż była boginią małżeństw; status, którym ją określał  budził w niej wstręt i obrzydzenie. Nie czerpała z niego żadnej korzyści, żadnej chęci do dalszego egzystowania w świecie nieśmiertelnych bóstw. Milczała, patrząc na błyskawice w jego oczach.

            Siedział przy niej niczym śmierć z lodowatymi niebieskimi oczami. Nie wytrzymując jego obecności, nagle wstała ze swojego miejsca i trącając z dłoni kochanka Zeusa, Ganimedesa tacę z nektarem, wyszła z ciszą za jej plecami.     

— Zamącę im w głowach — mówiła do siebie, kierując się do jej komnat. — Myśli, że wszystko mu można. Jeszcze nie wiesz, co zrobiłeś, ukochany.

Bo cienka granica jest między nienawiścią, a miłością.  
        Cisza otaczała ją na wskroś, co było dla niej większą przyjemnością.

        Ciemne włosy opadły na jej twarz, ale ich nie odgarniała. Zrzuciła koronę, zrzuciła złoto zdobiące jej mleczną skórę; cenną suknię zastąpiła jedwabnym szlafrokiem i usiadła. 

— Zapominasz gdzie jest twoje miejsce, Hero? 

— Jakbym śmiała, Zeusie — zakpiła głośno, patrząc na jego półnagą postać. Wcześniej czuła pociąg i pragnienie dotyku jego skóry, teraz nie czuła na ten widok nic, a później? Nie będzie czuła nic więcej, niż obrzydzenie do siebie. 

         Co one mają, a czego nie mam ja? Czego ode mnie wymagasz? Dlaczego nie jestem dla ciebie wystarczająca? Pragnie spojrzeć mu w oczy i zadać te pytania; odważnie i hardo, żądając od niego odpowiedzi. Ale jest tchórzem. _I to jest prawdą._

Obserwowała go, gdy podąża w stronę karafki z nektarem i nalał do dwóch kielichów.

_Tymi dłońmi dotykał ziemskie kobiety, dotykał boginie, a w tym mnie;_ pomyślała gorzko, odwracając spojrzenie.   
            W oczach Hery połowa tych kobiet nie była warta bycia nawet kochanką jej męża, a co mówić tutaj o matce jego bękartów; dla niej były nijakie i przeciętne.

         Opadł na krzesło z miękkiego atłasu. Materiał na oparciu był już nieco przetarty. I podał jej kielich pełen nektaru. 

— Po co tu przyszedłeś? — spytała, nie siląc się nawet na spojrzenie na niego. Utkwiła wzrok purpurowych oczy w swoim nieziemskim odbiciu.      


	2. Ate

Iluzja 

Nigdy nie dbała o jego gniew, czy żal. Zawsze myślała o sobie i jej złości.  
Przesiadła się na swoje miękkie łoże w milczeniu, odstawiając pusty kielich po ambrozji. Cisza była dla niej przyjemnością, gdy wpatrywała się kolorowy zachód słońca. 

— Pamiętasz dzień, w którym poprosiłem cię abyś została moją żoną? — spytał ją, siadając na skraju łoża tuż przy jej podkulonych, gładkich kolanach.

— Pamiętam. — Przytaknęła, patrząc spod zmrużonych i nieczułych oczu na niego. Spoglądając na jego spokojną postać czuła dziwne ukłucie w skamieniałym sercu. — Dawałeś mi wtedy tylko kłamliwe iluzje. Obiecywałeś koronę, miłość i wierność.

— Ukoronowałem cię, dałem miłość... — powiedział. 

— O wierności zapomniałem? — Kpiła, bo to umiała najlepiej; kpiła bo wychodziło jej to lepiej niż innym. 

Śmiała się pięknie, śmiała się słodko i delikatnie.

— Nie, nigdy ci jej nie obiecywałem — odpowiedział prawdą na jej gorzkie kpiny. 

Zamilkła, zaciskając wargi. 

— Nie mam ochoty na spełnianie moich obowiązków małżeńskich, Zeusie — rzekła ostro, zaciskając dłonie na cienkim materiale przykrycia do snu, aż pobielały jej kłykcie. 

— Kocham cię — szepnął cicho, a Hera głośno prychnęła. — Całym sercem, przysięgam. 

— Kochasz mnie? Gdzie podziały się twoje uczucia, gdy brałeś te ludzkie kobiety do łoża? — spytała, a jej słowa odbijały się echem po jego głowie. — Twoje przysięgi nic są warte. Są odrazą dla moich uszu.

Dlaczego przez chwilę nie możesz być taki jak Hades; pomyślała powstrzymując zbierające się łzy.

— To był ciężki tydzień Hero — mruknął poddając się i całując jej czoło. — Odpocznij. 

Wyszedł cicho z komnaty królowej niebios, zamykając za sobą rzeźbione drzwi.   
Siedziała bezwładnie z podkulonymi nogami, próbując pozbierać resztki godności i nadziei. 

— Pani? — W progu pojawiły się służki, które bez słowa, machnięciem dłoni odprawiła. Nie śmiała spojrzeć na nikogo.

Płakała ciężkimi i dużymi łzami; krzyczała oburzona i wściekła — a gdy niebo stało się szare i spadły pierwsze krople deszczu; ludzie wierzyli, że nieszczęśliwa ta królowa niebios.

— 

Nocne deszcze w końcu ustały — a dobrzy ludzie modlili się do niej, prosząc o spokój jej duszy. 

Morze było płaskie i srebrne niczym ostrze miecza Aresa. Samos wyłaniał się ze świtu w przenikliwych kolorach pomarańczy. Wschodzące słońce oblewało złotym blaskiem kopuły świątyń poświęconych Herze i rozpraszało mgłę. Na wodzie było pełno łodzi rybackich, którym przyglądała się bogini z rydwanu.   
Wsłuchiwała się w modlitwy kobiet błagających o dobre małżeństwa — błogosławiła im co dnia, dając mi dobrego małżonka, wiernego i kochającego; czego sama nigdy nie dostała.

Nie dawała im iluzji, dawała im nadzieję na lepszą przyszłość — czego sama nigdy nie doświadczyła.   
Zawsze był on. Otaczali się iluzją— iluzją miłości, iluzją wierności i iluzją oddania.

Patrzyła na piękny wschód słońca i pragnęła zobaczyć wschód słońca w grzechach Zeusa.


	3. Mache

Walka.

Pomalowana złotem skóra Hery mieniła się pięknie z poczuciem winy.

— Brakowało mi tego widoku, żono — powiedział jej. — Moja piękna żona.

Dotknął jej nagich pleców.   
Siedziała przy nim, niewzruszona i zimna. Odporna na jego urok i bodźce świata zewnętrznego. 

— Nadal się boczysz, najdroższa? — spytał. — Chcesz mnie w ten sposób ukarać?

— Jakbym śmiała— warknęła.— Tylko się zastanawiam, najdroższy.

— Co niepokoi moją piękną żonę? — spytał, całując odkryte ramie, pomalowane złotą farbą. 

— Dlaczego mój nieczuły mąż zaczął okazywać mi przychylność? Czyżby jedna z kochanic nie zgodziła się dzisiejszego wieczoru dzielić z tobą łoża?

Zgarnęła długą suknię i odsunęła się od osłupiałego Zeusa. Odeszła od niego. 

Olimp zamilkł, obserwując w ciszy kobietę przechodzącą przez cały pałac. 

— Nie odwracaj się ode mnie Hero! — krzyknął. — Nie odtrącisz mnie!

Zatrzymała się nagle, zamknęła oczy i nagle odwróciła się do męża twarzą. 

— To ty! Ty odwróciłeś się ode mnie!Ty odtrąciłeś mnie i moje dzieci! — Salę wypełnił jej dławiący się krzyk. — Nie śmiej wypominać mnie o tym, co powinnam robić, co należy do moich obowiązków! Bo ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, wypełniam je, co do ostatniego!

— Matko — szepnął Ares, zbliżając się do kobiety i spoglądając od niej do mężczyzny siedzącego na tronie.— Ojcze. Proszę, kłótnie nic nie wskórają...

— Zamilcz! — Spojrzała na niego ostro. — Nie mieszaj się w to!

— Wyjdźcie wszyscy! — Spoglądał na swoją dumną żonę, spoglądał na nią i zdawał sobie sprawę z jej pewnego uśmiechu. I kiedy zobaczył jak chce wyjść razem z innymi, dodał: — Ty zostaniesz, żono! 

Oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że kłótnia jest najmniejszym złem. 

— Odchodzę! — krzyknęła. — Nie poniżysz mnie więcej!

— Nigdzie nie pójdziesz — powiedział mocno. — Zostaniesz tutaj, gdzie jest twoje miejsce jako mojej żony i królowej.

— Nie. 

— Zrobisz tak jak mówię.

Mówił wolno i cicho. 

Dość bycia posłuszną, dość bycia twoją szaloną i zazdrosną żoną; pomyślała. 

— Nie. 

— Spójrz mi w oczy i powtórz to.

Zbliżył się do niej — czuła jego oddech na swojej twarzy. 

Uniosła oczy i spojrzała w burzliwe oczy męża. I nie umiała nic powiedzieć. Jakby zabrakło jej słów.

Milczała.

— Tak, również myślałem, Hero — powiedział, kładąc swoją dłoń na jej rumianym policzku. — Zostaniesz tutaj. Ze mną. 

Przełknęła ciężko ślinę. 

I dzisiejszego wieczoru niebiosa stały się szare i nudne.

Pewnego dnia; obiecała sobie pomiędzy gorzkimi łzami w cichej sypialni; Pewnego dnia zniknę i nikt mnie nie znajdzie.


	4. Pseudologoi

Kłamstwo.

Nie miała miłosierdzia w swoich oczach — ani go nie dawała.   
Siedziała pomiędzy jedwabiami na łożu jak w dniu jej narodzin. Sok z dojrzałego granatu spływał po jej długiej szyi, pełnych piersi. 

— Jestem silna — powiedziała, zaciskając dłonie na miąższu owocu. — Jestem jedną z najsilniejszych bogiń.

— Nie przeczę, matko — powiedziała Hebe, nalewając jej wina.

— Dałam mu siebie i swoją miłość — powiedziała, oblizując gorzki sok z palców.

— Prawda, matko — przytaknęła jej.

— Prawa, które mi wyznaczył, były prawami świętymi dla mnie — powiedziała, wypuszczając z rąk zniszczony owoc.

— Nikt ci tego nie wypomina — powiedziała cicho. — Nikt cię o to nie oskarża.

— Nie miałby prawa, Hebe.

Granat opadł na podłogę, a czerwony miąższ brudził podłogę. 

— Nie miałby prawa — powtórzyła po matce, wiedząc czego od niej oczkuje. — Nikt nie miałby prawa cię o to oskarżać. 

— Zostaw mnie. 

Hera westchnęła. Wstała z łoża i zakładając na ramiona półprzezroczysty materiał, wyszła na balkon. Wiatr owiewał jej piękne ciało. 

Miała plan — doskonały, dopięty na ostatni guzik. 

Czuła na sobie jego wzrok. Opierała się o marmur nie zważając na opadający materiał z jej ciała. 

Jego wzrok palił jej ciało.   
Spojrzała na niego, stojącego na drugim balkonie. 

Kiedyś kochałam ten wzrok na sobie; pragnęła powiedzieć; teraz mam chęć wydłubać ci oczy.

— Moja piękna żona — powiedział głośno na tyle głośno, żeby go usłyszała. 

Przeciągnęła językiem po wardze.

— Żona, którą możesz mieć w każdej chwili — powiedziała, a kłamstwo przybrało słodki smak na jej ustach. 

Wiedziała, że ulegnie, on również wiedział — zawsze ulegała jego piekącemu pożądaniu; dotykowi zostawiającemu sine ślady na boskim ciele. Zniknął zanim mogła mrugnąć. Chodź po chwili czuła ręce na jej nagiej skórze. 

Wiedziała, że dostanie to co będzie chciała jeśli da mu czego pragnie on.   
Da mu to czego chce; obiecała sobie, czując wędrujące ręce po ciele; nie będzie płakać.

Osłonił jej ciało własnym,całując jej kark i kręgosłup — wiedział jak ją zadowolić. Znał każdy szczegół jej ciała. 

Zabrał ją do łoża, delektując się jej słodkim smakiem i gorzkim zapachem. 

Hera była jego sprzecznością i chaosem.


	5. Algos

Ból.

I teraz. 

Patrzyła mu prosto w twarz gorzkimi oczami.

Czy może leżeć obok niego? I czy mogła oddać mu swoje ciało znów i znów?

Była szalona. 

Pragnąc jego uwagi, wpadała w niezdrowy szał.

Czy potrafiła uklęknąć przed królem i wyznać wszystkie swoje kłamstwa? Kłamstwa, które powodowały u niej jedynie tępy ból. 

Trzęsła się osuwając się na zimną marmurową podłogę — nie była jednak krucha.

Żegnaj miłości; pragnęła powiedzieć, ale miała wrażenie, że jej głos może zadrżeć z bólu. 

Nie bała się jednak, nie była owcą lękającą się swojego cienia. Była potężną boginią, nie ludzką kobietą. 

Było jednak prawdą, że wolno uczyła się na swoich błędach.

Dotknęła kędzierzawych włosów męża, ale szybko odsunęła dłoń. 

Stała tam teraz, między promieniami porannego słońca. 

A łza, złota łza spływała po rumianym policzku. 

Osunęła się w ciemność komnaty, pozwalając aby pozostał w niej zapach gorzkiego granatu. 

— 

 

Był idiotą myśląc, że Hera bez powodu zaprosiła go do łoża.

Klął na jego niepowściągliwość. 

— Sądzę, że matka przebywa teraz w jednej ze świątyń — powiedział przekonująco Ares, obracając w dłoniach lekkie ostrze. 

Kłamstwo Aresa miało gorzki posmak na języku, gdy spoglądał w burzliwe oczy ojca.

— Może masz rację, może nie.

Wahał się patrząc w oczy syna.  
Jego piękne oczy nie mogą mnie okłamać; przeszło mu przez myśl.

Ale jednak w tym samym czasie wiedział, że Ares jest synem swojej matki.

— Panie? 

Spojrzał na uniżonego Hermesa. 

— Mów. 

— Nie znalazłem królowej niebios, władco wszystkich Bogów — powiedział, a jego głos zadrżał ze strachu. — Przeszukałem wszystkie większe i te mniejsze świątynie. Królowa przepadła!

— Czy ty siebie słyszysz?! — Ares spoglądał na ojca czujnie, czekając na to co miało zaraz nadejść z niecierpliwością i dziwnym zaciekawieniem. — Jak mogła przepaść?! To królowa! Moja żona! Matka moich dzieci! 

— Ja...ja...ja — jąkał się. 

— Wynoś się! — warknął, a przez niebo przeszła błyskawica. — Wynoś się! I nie wracaj dopóki jej nie znajdziesz!

— Oczy...oczywiście — jąkał się, pochylając głowę przed Zeusem.


	6. Dysnomia

Bezprawie.

Anarchia rządziła Olimpem.  
A szaleństwo zadomowiło się na dobre w życiu Zeusa.

Władza był niewygodna i trudna, gdy przy boku nie było Hery.  
Nie zdawał sobie sprawy ile rzeczy robiła sama, nad iloma pracami czuwała z pomocną dłonią. 

Szalał z wściekłości i majaczył cicho do siebie.

— Źle się dzieje, źle — mruczał pod nosem.

Razem z odejściem żony, odeszła cząstka jego duszy. 

— Och kochany! — Spojrzał w bok i przez moment zdawało mu się, że widzi Herę dotykającą jego ramienia.

Ale jak szybko się pojawiła piękna twarz Hery, tak szybko i zniknęła. Została tylko Europa. 

Zamknął oczy, próbując odnaleźć rozkosz z nieśmiałego dotyku rąk dziewczyny.

Nagle otworzył burzliwe oczy i spojrzał na kochanicę. 

— Odejdź, kobieto!— wrzasnął. Zakrywając dłońmi twarz i wrzasnął. 

— Kochasz ją mocno, mój panie — stwierdziła, opuszczając bezwładną dłoń. — Ona uciekła, bo chce być znaleziona.

— Nie — zaprzeczył. — Ona uciekła ode mnie. Nie chce być znaleziona. Ukryła się gdzieś ze swoją zranioną dumą.

— Zranioną dumą czy miłością, mój łaskawy panie? 

Zostawiła go samego.   
Chodź wątpił, że mógłby być kiedykolwiek samotny.   
Jego dusza nie odstępowała go na krok. Był więźniem uczuć, których nigdy nie pragnął w swoim życiu. 

— 

Chociaż zniszczenie posągu było łatwiejsze, niż zranienie boskiego ciała —nie miała lęku. 

Patrzyła w zimne oczy marmuru i niewzruszenie, z siłą popchnęła go.   
Unosiła się honorem i dumą, gdy przechodziła pomiędzy zniszczonymi rzeźbami. 

Były zniszczone jak ona w środku. Nie były już piękne. 

Bo kamień sam w sobie jest brzydki, ale gdy ciężką pracą go formujesz nabiera swojego własnego uroku. 

— Czy to było potrzebne, siostro? 

— Hadesie — powiedziała zimno. 

— Unosisz się swoją dumą i słusznie, siostro — rzekł jej. — Ale dajmy spokój małym sprzeczkom. 

Uniosła brew. 

— Jeśli nie masz tego na myśli, bracie nie mów tego — powiedziała.

— Hera! — zagrzmiał, i zrozumiała jak wszyscy są do siebie podobni. — Wróć na Olimp.

— Nie zrozumiał swojej kary, nie wrócę — powiedziała. — Jestem królową. Królowej się nie rozkazuje!

— Nie rozkazuje ci, siostro— powiedział, zbliżając się do niej pomiędzy zniszczonymi podobiznami Zeusa. — Anarchia panuje wszędzie! Ludzie nie wiedzą w co wierzyć, w co nie. A ty będziesz przyglądała się z boku? Z daleka? Bo Zeus pragnie innych kobiet?

Zacisnęła szczęki. 

— Zajmij się Podziemiem, a nie sprawami ludzi! 

Spojrzała w jego oczy. 

— Odejdź teraz, Hadesie. 

— Przemyśl, co czynisz siostrzyczko. I wycofaj się, kiedy jest jeszcze czas. 

— Czas? — kpiła. — Czas się skończył dawno temu! 

Iskierki złośliwości zabłysnęły w jej oczach.


	7. Harmonia

Zgoda.

 

Ołów w jej żołądku.   
Ciernie w dłoniach.

Nieszczęśliwa, porażona bólem jakby wzrok i rozum zgubiła w otchłaniach zeusowych świątyń.  
Jej białe wargi poruszyły się jak w modlitwie, a kiedy pachołek kata zbliżył się do niej, mężny bóg słyszał jak powtarza dwa słowa; żałośni idioci.

A głos miała tak twardy jak skała i gorzki niczym owoce, które tak sobie ceni.

Miała na sobie tyko koszule, a jej długie, czarne włosy rozsypały się na pierś i półnagie ramiona. 

Wzrok ponury i obłąkany zatrzymała na postaci Hadesa, otaczali go inni bogowie. 

Zatrzymali się przed dwoma tronami. Eskorta pojawiła się po dwóch stronach. 

— Królowo— powiedzieli, kłaniając się na raz. W ich głosie było coś na wskroś szyderczego.

Szła powoli po schodach. A Lud czekał w skupieniu.

— Wreszcie cię odnalazłem — powiedział Zeus, łapiąc ją za dłoń i całując kostki. 

Szyderczy uśmiech zadrżał na jej policzkach.

— Znaleźliście mnie, bo dałam się znaleźć.

A wtedy śpiewy muz ucichły.

— Wybaczam ci.

Szept był tak cichy i tak spokojny, że wydawać by się mogło iż słowa nie opuściły ust tak potężnej kobiety. 

— Iż ten żal nie jest proroczy, iż me imię splamione krwią — powiedziała, a wzrok szukał Hadesa pomiędzy bogami. — Gdyś każdy z nadzieją przeklęty. 

Uśmiechała się do niego, gdy siedział na swym tronie.

— Jak bardzo się bałeś? Jak się z długów wypłaciłeś? — spytała cicho, szeptem. Zeus patrzył w jej zagadkowe oczy. — Nie widzisz, że przepraszam? Dostrzeżesz w mym uśmiechu to.

— Moja głowa przepełniona wężami — powiedział. — Nie wiem w co wierzyć. Czyś prawdziwa? 

— Bardziej niż wcześniej — powiedziała gorzko, zerkając na cień chowający się w mrok. —Bardziej.


	8. Eris

Chaos

Chaos był czymś w czymś nie czuła się dobrze.   
Patrzyła zamglonym wzrokiem na ludzi, zbyt przygnębionych, zbyt nieszczęśliwych. 

Jej duma zgubiła ją. Jej duma zgubiła jej królestwo. 

Dajmy im umrzeć; krzyczało coś w niej; nie pozwólmy mu wygrać.

— Żałośni idioci! — wrzeszczała, pchając kolumny. 

Cichy krzyk opuścił jej usta. 

Szaleństwo ogarnęło jej ciało.

Dajmy im śmierci, tyle lat cię oszukiwali, tyle lat cię gnębili, Hero; ciepły szept wypełnił jej umysł. 

Czuła zimny dotyk na ramieniu. 

— Hero? 

— Czy to już szaleństwo, Hadesie? — spytała, a wszystkie szepty nagle zniknęły. — Czy nadeszła już może wiosna?

— Już dawno. 

Skinęła głową. 

— Dobrze, więc. 

Spóźniał się. 

Spojrzała na złoto. 

— Gdzie on więc jest, bracie? 

Oszalała i zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. 

— Mój syn, gdzie on jest? 

Obiecał mi; pomyślała sobie. 

Brzmiało to w jej głowie idiotycznie. Jak życzenie wyjątkowo naiwnego dziecka. 

— Tutaj.

Spojrzała w burzliwe oczy Aresa i kiedy dostrzegła postać Hermesa tuż za nim, wstrzymała oddech. 

— Matko. Wuju. 

Ukłonił się nisko. 

—Co tu robi pachołek mojego męża? — spytała jadowicie, przekrzywiając głowę z niesmakiem. 

— Chaos panuje! Anarchia panuje wszędzie, a ty tutaj spokojnie siedzisz. 

Zacisnęła wargi. 

— Wynoś się! — krzyknęła, zaciskając dłonie na złotych ramach tronu. 

Były zbyt miękkie. Zbyt plastyczne z jej siłą. 

— Na co czekasz, pachołku? 

Te słowa brzmiały jak wyzwanie rzucone w jego stronę. I wiedziała to.


End file.
